Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-4q-(-8q)+10}$
Combine the ${q}$ terms: − 4 q − ( − 8 q ) + 10 = = ( − 4 + 8 ) q + 10 4 q + 10 { \begin{eqnarray} -4{q} - (-8{q}) + 10 &=& (-4 +8){q} + 10\\ &=& 4{q} + 10 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $4q + 10$.